Fifty Shades of Lies
by tiger-lily-1130
Summary: Christian found Ana lying unconscious in an alleyway after almost being beat senseless. He assumes it has something to do with the diamond he had found with her. After taking her back to his place, he begins to realize exactly what a mistake it might have been. (AU, OOC, crime, violence, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I begin, this story is an AU OOC story loosely based on Fifty Shades of Grey. Some things are the same... some are different. Either way, I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, nor do I claim to. All original FSOG ideas belong to E.L. James. Enjoy.**

* * *

Her feet pounded against the pavement, boots hitting asphalt with such a force she was sure she'd sink right through. She knew from the sounds echoing through the alley that there was no relent from her pursuers.

"_Just a few more feet Ana. The safety hatch is on the left side of the alley, back behind the chain linked fence._" The soft voice in her ear spoke, followed by static. _  
_

_Tonight could be the end..._ The thought crossed her mind just as a black clad figure jumped out in front of her and though she tried to stop, she ran right into his open arms.

"You... were _quite_ the chase... weren't you?" He spoke to her with a growl in his voice, and pushed and shoved against him.

_How did you let this happen Anastasia?! What were you thinking?!_ Her own subconscious didn't even have the decency to say it's last good bye to her. _This most certainly did not go to plan_. _  
_

She was shoved to the ground, her arm cushioning her fall. _Ow.._ her backpack was torn roughly away from her. _No... the diamond! _Ana tried to focus her eyes to see her captors, but all she saw was black masks obscuring their faces.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She screamed, her boot hitting the groin of one of the men attempting to subdue her. She was rewarded with a slap to the face.

"Boys... we got it. He will be pleased..." She ignored the stinging on her face and saw the men holding the diamond.. _her _diamond._  
_

_Don't cry Ana... you were _trained _for this_.

Another blow to the head and she saw her surroundings beginning to blur. Were more people coming to torture her? She saw figures running towards them.

_Oh yes... they are going to make me pay..._

"What the fuck?! It's an ambush!"

"Ma'am... ma'am...are you okay?!"

"Taylor! Help her!"

The voices were fading... fading...

* * *

Christian Grey sat on the black leather club chair facing opposite of the large California king bed. He stroked his chin with a long finger, his eyes focused on the figure passed out beneath his sheets.

His night had started off as dull as every other night, but oh how it had escalated. A simple dinner with business colleagues started off the night, and he wasn't surprised when they had expected him to pick up the tab. He was the richest man in all of Seattle after all. The night had continued with a walk through a nearby park where he attempted to clear his head. It was then that he heard the screams from a nearby alley.

"_Get the fuck off of me!" _

He knew the sound of a woman in distress, and he ran towards the noise closely followed by his personal security officer, Jason Taylor. When he had reached the noise, he had no time to even think about what he saw. A man holding a diamond, his other cronies holding a woman down and trying to beat her up. He couldn't even tell what she had looked like, but it was obvious she was the victim.

Now he sat, his diamond sitting in his safe, with the woman tucked away in his bed. She had groaned on her way over, mumbling something about someone named Kate. She hadn't even awoken when he had stripped her down and tucked her into bed.

She was absolutely beautiful, that he could see. Her chestnut her was spread around her head, her curves visible beneath the sheets. She began to stir, her eyes opening.

* * *

She woke slowly, blinking away the sleep in her eyes. Her surroundings came into view. She was laying in a bed... naked? No, partially naked. Around her were pristine white walls and before her sat the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. His copper hair sat messy atop of his head, and his eyes were the same color as slate. Had she been captured? She must have... which meant she had to act.

She quickly jumped up, grabbing the sheet to keep herself wrapped and she ran towards the door. The door opened easily and she saw that the rest of the place she was in matched the room she just left. Pristine... white... _very _well kept.

"Ma'am... are you okay?" A tall, built man stepped in front of her. "You took quite a blow to the head last night..." The man was dressed impeccably, but she saw the telltale sign of a ear bud in his ear, the wire moving down to his suit collar. Was he a spy?

"Who.. who are you people?! Why did you take me here?!" She backed in the corner behind her while her mind worked quickly to plot her escape.

"Relax." Her head turned at the soft voice coming from the man who had been sitting across from her while she slept. He walked slowly towards her, dressed just as impeccably as the brute before her. "We found you knocked unconscious... we saved you."

Ana found this hard to believe. Of course this was a trick... a way to get information from her.

"I would like my clothes please.. i'd like to go home." She responded quietly, looking between both men.

"Your clothes were covered in blood... your blood... their blood, i'm not sure. I had Taylor fetch you some new ones." The gorgeous man replied, as if on cue, the brute handed her a bag with a name she had never seen. "Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper has disposed of your previous clothes."

"WHAT?!" Her voice rang loud. All of her equipment... her ear bud... her walkie... the diamond.

"Don't worry, we kept your personal belongings... now, why don't you change and perhaps we can talk?" With this he opened another door which led to the largest bathroom she had ever seen. She quickly ran inside, ignoring the muttering of the two men behind her.

Once the door was locked she took inventory of herself. The sheet dropped and her eyes wandered over the bruises and cuts that marred her skin. She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to tame it in some way. Tentatively she opened the bag. Inside she found blue denim jeans, a black camisole and matching boots.

_How did he know my size? _

Without anything else to wear, she dressed herself and looked in the mirror.

"I need to get that diamond back..."

* * *

Christian waited at his breakfast bar for the mysterious stranger that he was sure would emerge at any moment. Mrs. Jones had fixed quite a breakfast with pancakes, eggs, bacon and fresh fruit plated on the counter top.

He was sure that this woman had been up to know good, but he wanted to be sure she at least wasn't being forced into it. Crystal had already left so he at least had time to figure this out.

As if on cue, the chestnut haired beauty walked into the kitchen and she certainly looked beautiful. The camisole fit her perfectly, and her waves hung down to her breasts. The jeans clung to her figure, accented by the black boots. Taylor certainly knew how to shop for a woman - something he never questioned.

"There she is.." Christian mumbled, and she looked at the food warily, her eyes narrowed. "Don't worry.. it's safe.. see?" He grabbed a piece of bacon, taking a bite.

She gave a small nod and sat a few spaces away from him.

"Who are you?" She said without looking to him. She grabbed one pancake, a scoop of eggs and two pieces of bacon. Christian frowned.

"You may call me Mr. Grey. And you?"

"You may call me Miss Steele." She looked at him, raising a brow with a small smirk.

Christians frown deepened. _She is a goddess..._ He shook his head, the thought leaving his mind. He watched as she ate silently, and his fingers tapped against his breakfast bar.

"Why did you bring me here?" She blurted out, turning towards him with a piece of bacon in her hand.

His eyebrows raised, "Should I have just left you in the street to die?"

"I've been through worse."

This interested him, but for the moment he ignored it. "Do you have a place to call home?"

"Yes.." She responded, eating the last of her bacon. "But I will need my belongings back before I go."

"Oh yes. TAYLOR." He barked towards the foyer, and in moments Taylor appeared holding a bag.

"Ma'am." He said as he approached her, placing the bag before her.

Like a frenzied animal she dug through the bag. A moment later she jumped from her chair and as swift as any of the trained military members her hired she moved towards him, her hand grabbing his tie and pulling him towards her. He wasn't too worried, because in just a moment Taylor had pulled both of her arms back tugging her away from him.

"WHERE IS IT?!" She screamed, kicking and moving to free herself.

Christian sat in shock, his mouth dropped open. He knew what she was looking for, and was beginning to feel how important it was, but he had been trying to show her his hospitality and she attempted to attack him.

"Where is what?" He said, standing and walking towards her his arms crossed. Hostility began to radiate from him.

* * *

_The diamond is gone... _

_They are going to kill me... _

_Where is the diamond?! _

"Where is what?" Mr. Grey asked her, and she was too hysterical to respond. She let her body weight take her down as the weight of the situation washed upon her.

_They are going to kill me..._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked my first chapter! Not too much explained, but more will be in the upcoming chapters. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... as you can see if you are rereading this, there have been some changes in this story. Christian was too soft of a character, and I didn't like it! **

* * *

"Sir... she's been in your room with the door locked for an hour now. I think she's crying." Taylor said to Christian. Christian continued to sit at his breakfast bar, confusion setting in. Once he had asked what she had been looking for, Miss Steele had become hysterical, running into his bedroom and locking the door.

"Do you think it was wrong of me to lie Taylor?" Christian looked up at his CPO with a quirked eyebrow.

"No sir. A young woman like that... carrying such a high value item... completely afraid when she can't find it. I think she's in trouble."

"Yes... that's what I thought as well." Christian ran his fingers through his copper hair, a sign that he was becoming anxious. "I can't have her here when Angie gets here. She won't know what to think."

"Sir." Taylor said in agreement. "I have her other belongings here if you'd like to take a look."

Christian needed to figure this out, and so he reached into the bag grabbing the first thing he felt, a phone. A basic flip phone, an older model and it had looked like it had taken a beating. Fifty two text messages. Forty missed calls.

A text message at 10:42:

_Steele where the fuck r u?!_

Another at 10:46

_We r getting really worried Steele! _

Another at 10:52

_Ana plz pick up ur phone!_

On and on they went until he felt the phone vibrate in his hand.

_8:41am  
Ana they think u took the diamond. boss is pissed. plz call me. _

The phone rang just a moment later. Christian picked it up as Taylor shook his head at him.

"Anastasia Steele..." The voice, cold and bitter spoke from the phone. "I know you're there... if you took my diamond, I will find you. And I will kill you."

Christian hung up the phone quickly, removed the battery and threw it across the counter. "Fucking shit!" He yelled, and Taylor looked at him questioningly.

"Sir... what did they say?"

"Taylor... I think we have found ourselves in a mighty fine mess..."

* * *

Ana finally had calmed down, her eyes staring blankly at the opposite wall.

"This might not be so bad..." She whispered to herself. "It might be nice to finally be out of this mess."

She jumped as the lock to the door slowly moved and the door opened. In came _Mr. Grey _in all of his glory. He looked angrier than hell.

He crouched to her level, cupping her chin with his long fingers. She breathed in his scent... it was musky.

"I just had a quite interesting conversation with someone on your cell phone. Now... i'm going to ask you this once. What the _hell_ is going on _Ana_?!" Mr. Grey raised his voice, and she raised an eyebrow at him. How the hell did he know her name?

"You picked up my phone? _Oh god..._" Ana tugged her head from his soft hands and she stood quickly, pacing back in forth, her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't even want to know what they said...I need to leave. Thank you for all of your help.." She looked up at Mr. Grey and he stared at her with concern in his eyes.

"Ana... are you sure I can't help you? If you're in trouble..." He began, but she put up a hand to stop him.

"I have to go." She repeated, and without a word he led her to the door.

Miss Anastasia Steele left, mentally preparing herself for what she would have to face.

* * *

Ana's new boots clicked against the pavement. She was sure she was being followed, but by who, she didn't know. She had to get to the safe house, and so she retraced her steps.

It hadn't always been this way. She had only stolen to help herself out... food... clothes, simple things like that. It wasn't until almost a year ago that she had found herself in yet another bad situation that left her with few choices.

_**Eleven months ago. **  
_

_"Please... please just let me go. I didn't know I was stealing from you..." Ana cried, tears streaking her face. Her brown hair lay matted atop of her head, her fingernails caked with dirt. _

_The man before her fixed the cuff of his suit. His earring gleamed from the little light in the room. "I'm surprised you surpassed my security...five guards... three dogs... a state of the art alarm system. Tell me, what were you trying to accomplish?" _

_Ana let out another cry. She was cold... so cold. She had been in this concrete cellar for two days until the owner of the home had returned. She had consumed nothing but bread and water. "Please... please..."  
_

_"ANSWER ME." His voice rang out and she looked up at him. His red tinged hair was held back with a hair tie, and he looked capable of evil things. _

_"You had a big house... I saw you leave. I thought I could take some food... and no one would know. You can just buy more!" _

_She heard his hand strike her face before she felt it. But slowly, the pain came stinging into her ear. "AH!" _

_"Do you know who I am you filth?!" He grabbed her by the arm, tugging her up to be face to face with him. He pushed her roughly against the wall, pinning both arms over her head. "You know... I think you could be quite beautiful all cleaned up..." He pushed his nose into her neck and she cringed as he said the words she didn't know would change her life, "I think i'll keep you."_

She had found out shortly after that he was Jack Hyde, a crime boss in Seattle. In the public eye, he was a stout businessman though no one could figure out exactly the business he carried on. In his privacy however, he was a monster. He had molded Ana into what he needed her to be: a stealth thief, working only with the other victims he found. She had fallen prey to him, but not by choice.

She walked through the alley once more, shuddering as she looked around her. The alley was empty aside from strewn pieces of trash. Ana's eyes rested on the security hatch, and she opened it, sliding inside. There, she found another cell phone, hidden beneath trash. She flipped it open, and dialed the only number there, the number for her transport.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the hatch, and it opened to reveal a tall Hispanic man. He was handsome, tan skinned and dark haired, muscular and strong. "Ana!" Immediately she was swept into a hug, not even having a chance to completely leave the safe house. "Adios mio Ana! We were so scared!" Jose, the transport guy, was her closest male friend. She knew he had wanted more, but in this life... there was no room for more.

"Jose... relax. Please, I need to see Jack." She pushed herself away from him, and he raised a brow questioningly at her outfit. She shook her head and began to walk to the van that she knew would be parked just a few feet away.

* * *

The apartment was empty aside from Mr. Christian Grey. Taylor had disappeared into his security office and Christian sat at his breakfast bar with a glass of wine and a sparkling gem before him. Mrs. Jones had been dismissed for the night.

The diamond looked like anything other diamond albeit it was very large. He twisted it in his fingers knowing there was some type of trouble associated with it.

_What was a girl like her... doing with a trinket like this..._

Another mouthful of wine and he lifted the diamond to the light. Almost flawless. The diamond cast light on the walls, becoming a temporary disco ball for the room.

He heard the clear of a throat and turned his head to see Taylor standing at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sir, Sawyer has just given report on Miss Steele." said Taylor.

Almost immediately after Ana had left, Christian had barked orders at Taylor to have her followed. Someone was not right, and he needed to put his finger on it.

Christian finished the last of his wine. "Go ahead."

"It seems Miss Steele had returned to the alley and had disappeared through some sort of hatch. She was then picked up by someone in a van. Sawyer had followed them until they had pulled into a pretty large home."

"I need to call Welch. We need to get this looked at." Christian lifted the diamond in front of Taylor who let out a low whistle.

"That's a big rock sir. I'll get him on it."

While Taylor handled that, Christian had other plans and minutes later he was speaking into his phone.

"I need you to find out some information on a Miss Ana Steele."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying my weird little story so far! I've had this idea in my head for a while, hence why there are and will be so many chapters being posted so quickly. Thank you all so far for the reviews and for the follows and favorites! I appreciate them all! **

* * *

Jack Hyde's mansion lay just forty minutes outside of Seattle. Fourteen bedrooms, nine bathrooms, two swimming pools, a gym, and home movie theater. At all times there were guards positioned at the outer gates, and at the door. There was no one who had ever broken through the gates... except for a miss Anastasia Steele.

Jack had felt an attraction to the the moment he had seen her in his cellar. She was petite, dark haired, and fragile... different from his other girls. At least... he thought she was different. In the deepest parts of his mind he hoped that she had not betrayed him, but his nerves and lack of the control of this situation were getting to him. If she ever came back...

"JACK." His thoughts were broken by the sight of that brown haired beauty who walked slowly towards him. He had been sitting his hot tub, a cocktail in his hand while the two blondes on either side of him let their fingers trail lazily over his skin.

"Ana... I was so worried. Girls... leave." Reluctantly they each left the warm bubbling water and Jack watched greedily as their naked bodies retreated.

"Jack... the diamond is gone." Ana whispered it quietly, and Jack could see she was preparing herself for his next actions. He sat in the bubbling water for a moment before standing. Slowly, he stepped from the water gracing her with his naked self. He knew she liked what she saw.

"What did you say.. Ana.." He stepped towards her, and she took a step back. _Perhaps this is the day... I make you mine. _

"The diamond is gone..." And with those words the back of his hand came in contact with her face. Jack watched as she crumbled to the floor dazed. He quickly dropped down as well, pushing her arms above her head and as she struggled he looked her over.

"Oh Ana.. are those new clothes?" She struggled beneath him which only strengthened him. He liked a struggle.

"Jack.. stop. _Please.._"

"Who gave you the clothes Ana...?" He pushed his nose against hers, breathing in her scent.

"Some.. some guy. Mr. Grey. I don't know who he was, I was jumped I-" He pushed his hand over her mouth and stopped his pursuit.

"Mr... who?"

"Mr. Grey.." She mumbled against his hand.

_Hmm.. this might be even better._ "Change of plans. We all need to meet. Get the others." He stood up, turning to grab his swimming trunks. "Oh... and Ana..." He looked back at her. "We _will_ finish this later."

* * *

Anastasia Steele sat among the other people Jack had chosen as his crew. Each of them had their own skill sets, and each of them were being held by Jack for some reason.

Jose Rodriguez was transport, and could drive his way out of a bank robbery without even being grazed by a bullet. He happened to be a previous drag racer caught by Jack who wanted him immediately.

Katherine Kavanagh was the ultimate con-artist. It helped that she was absolutely gorgeous with blonde locks and definite sex appeal. In fact, she had almost completely conned Jack when he had figured out her ploy. Ana and her had met, and almost instantly had become best friends.

Noah Logan was all computers. Hacking? No problem. Security systems? Piece of cake. It seemed a while back he had attempted to hack into Jacks computer. He had found him... and he had claimed him.

Elizabeth Morgan was under Jack, his right hand 'man'. No one knew exactly why she was there, but they had been seen spending time with each other in the hot tub more often than not.

"I want to bring down Christian Grey." Jack said with no preamble. He stepped into the room fixing the cuffs on his shirt. "Ana.. what happened when you were there?"

Ana looked up at him, unwilling to share all of the information she had procured. "Him and his security saved me... I woke up in his bed..." There were a few mumbles around the room. "He was sitting there, and offered me breakfast. We ate, and that's when I realized the diamond was gone... He asked if I was in trouble.. he answered my phone.."

Kate nudged Ana, waggling her eyebrows. "Woke up in his bed hm..?"

"Shut up..." Ana mumbled, a red flush creeping onto her cheeks.

"So.. he heard my call. Interesting. I want you to go back there. See if you can stay there... get his _help_. I want you to find out every little piece of information you can on him... something to use against him... something to RUIN HIM." Jacks voice raised, and they watched as their captor showed the side that kept them all at his mercy. He turned his eyes towards them.

"Well? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?!"

* * *

Christian pushed his laptop away, putting his hands to his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had yet to lose the sight in his head of Miss Steele laying in his bed. He had watched her that night and had felt an unfamiliar longing in the pit of his stomach.

Sawyer had followed her until she had disappeared into a van. He had then followed her to a very large mansion that Welch had found had belonged to a Mr. Tony Eric. Christian had never heard of him and was sure it was a fake name. Welch was continuing to try and crack that.

The diamond that Christian had taken from the muggers was currently in the hands of his intelligence team. Was it just a diamond, or was there something special about it? Christian was sure no one would go through so much trouble for just a diamond.

He had his team search for information on Miss Steele, but they hadn't come up with much: divorced parents, no siblings, an extraordinarily simple life.

It was a Saturday, so that meant Crystal, his current submissive was there. He had had her on her knees in just minutes of being there, all of his frustration about Ana Steele being taken out on her.

"Do you need anything else sir...?" He lifted his glance to see Crystal standing at the entrance of his office. Her brown hair framed her face and her eyes were settled on the floor. She had by far been his least favorite, but he supposed he hadn't given her much of a chance. She hadn't been his first choice... she was simply a referral by a close friend.

"No Crystal..." He replied. It struck even himself as odd as his answer. On most weekends, he would continue to have his way with her but his mind was completely preoccupied.

His phone rang.

"Grey."

"_Sir... there is a Miss Anastasia Steele at security for you? She says you know her?"  
_

"Uh.. yes. Yes, send her up." He snapped his phone shut. "Crystal, you may go home for the weekend. I am done with you."

He watched as she began to open her mouth to speak, but at the sight of his face hardening she closed it.

"OUT!"

"Yes sir."

He watched her gather her things, and just as she was walking through the door the elevators, he caught sight of Miss Steele. She raised her eyebrows at Crystal getting into the elevator, and she turned back to face Christian. She wore the same clothes though a week had passed.

"Miss Steele... can I help you?" asked Christian. He crossed his arms over his chest, awaiting for her response. He could feel the presence of Taylor behind him, waiting for any move she might make. Christian on the other hand was trying to control the feeling of seeing her again.

* * *

Ana had wished Kate was the one doing this. She was better at lying, at portraying herself to be something she wasn't. Ana just had to convince herself that she wouldn't be lying. That was a hard thing to do.

She had been let out of the van blocks over and had walked, adjusting her camisole that now held a small wire. In her ear was a bud, small enough and flesh toned that it would be almost impossible to see.

When they had each asked Jack why they were going after him he had responded with, "He has a debt to pay." Ana was sure that by the looks of it Jack wanted to rob Mr. Grey blind.

Escala towered over her and she could finally appreciate it's beauty now that a threat to her life wasn't imminent. The building towered over her, the siding completely glass. The thought of how much it must have cost to lived there crossed her mind and she shuddered.

After she was finally on Mr. Grey's floor she had watched a brunette come out of the door almost crying and walked quickly into the elevator. Without even a word, the elevator doors shut and Ana turned her head towards the gorgeous man before her. Christian Grey stood in front of her wearing only a pair of blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. Why did Jack want to ruin this mans life?

"Miss Steele...can I help you?" He had crossed his arms over his chest and Ana thought for a moment exactly what to say.

"You still have my things here...it's all I have left. I was kicked out of my home." She whispered, trying to look as sad as the story sounded.

Christian looked behind her, then turned to face the brute who nodded imperceptibly.

"Fine. Come in."

He led her to his office where he grabbed a small bag, tossing it at her. "You have it, now why are you _really _here?"

"Mr. Grey... please... I'm very sorry for... for the other day. I happened to get myself in a bit of trouble and I'm not sure how to get myself out." This... this was real, and so the waterworks began. Tears began to fall down her cheeks in double time.

"For Christ's sake..." She heard him mumble under his breath. "Ana...Miss Steele." He stepped towards her, grabbing her face in his hands. She felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach, an electric charge flowing through her veins as he touched her. "You may stay for an hour, and we can talk. Now. Dry your eyes. Crying does not suit you."

For a moment, when his face had been only inches from hers, she had forgotten the reason she was there. She had been put under a spell and when he had released her, the spell had been broken.

Ana followed him, her bag in her hands and she was surprised when he led her into a game room with a comfortable looking couch and just about every console ever known to man. He sat on the couch, folding one leg beneath him and patted the spot next to him. "Sit." He ordered, and she knew immediately to obey.

"Yes sir," She mumbled and sat immediately hearing his sharp intake of breath.

"Now, let's talk. What's going on?"

Ana began a very elaborate story that Kate had put together. In this story, Ana had been on her way home when someone had framed her by placing the stolen diamond in her possession. She had been forced to carry it to a check point where they would then release her one and only brother. That brother is still unheard from... or so the story goes. With the bag that held the diamond, she had received a cell phone and ear bud to to get her instructions for the check point. It was there when she was almost at the check point that she was jumped.

"That's when I found you..." Christian murmured as he stroked his chin with a long finger.

"Yes. When you _saved_ me."

"Never the less. Why are you here now?"

Ana looked at her fingers, acting embarrassed that she would even have to say this. "I have nowhere else to go..."

Christian leaned back against the couch bringing up his long fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. "So... you came here... hoping I'd let you stay."

She looked at him, putting out her lower lip to pout.

"One night Miss Steele. One night. You may stay in the guest room." He turned his head. "TAYLOR", he barked. "Find Mrs. Jones, have her freshen up the guest room."

"Are you always that controlling with your staff?" Ana leaned forward, resting her chin on her fist.

Christian leaned towards her grinning, "You have no idea how controlling I can be Miss Steele." And he stood, leaving the room and leaving a very flushed Ana.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Grey had left Ana on her own under the supervision of a Luke Sawyer. He didn't say much as she sat at the breakfast bar eating a beef stew that Mr. Grey's housekeeper Mrs. Jones had prepared. She noted that this Mr. Sawyer didn't move much.

She didn't ask where Mr. Grey had gone though she had seen him disappears upstairs.

_Who needs a two story apartment..._ She thought to herself taking in her surroundings. The breakfast bar could fit up to ten people, though she was sure it was only Mr. Grey and his staff, whom she was sure he didn't let eat with him. His decorating, she could see, was at a minimum. The white walls were only accented by the dark furniture placed strategically around the room. In the center of his living area facing a glass wall, was a grand piano. She had played as a child but after her and her parents fall out she gave it up.

Anastasia stood, her boots clicking against the floor as she made her way to the piano. She lifted the lid revealing the pristine keys. Dragging her fingers across them slowly, she closed her eyes embracing the tones they brought forth.

"_What are you doing ..._" She heard the static in her ear and jumped, letting out a small yelp. Looking frantically around, she found Brute number two.

"I'm um... going to go to the bathroom." She said, pointing in the direction of where she remembered it to be. With an embarressed nod, he turned his head allowing her to leave.

Quickly, Anastasia pulled out the small flip phone from her pocket - the new one Jack had given her that morning. She began to type.

7:22pm  
_He is letting me stay 1 night. Wat the hell does jack want? money? _

The phone dinged.

7:23pm  
_I think its more than that. i think there is serious bad blood between hyde and grey. _

For the life of her, Anastasia couldn't think what it could be.

Her phone dinged once again.

7:24pm  
_Just find something to use against him. i think thats all jack wants. _

She snapped the phone shut and sat on the closed toilet lid. She was at a loss. This was where Kate would shine. Again she found herself wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Christians fingers stroked the keys of his piano, the dulcet tones he played filling the foyer. His glass of bourbon sat atop of the piano, halfway empty - and it was already his third. He sat in light grey pajama bottoms, ones that hung off of his hips. Unable to sleep, his head full, he found himself at the piano as he did most nights. Not having Crystal here was taking a toll on him both mentally and physically.

"It's beautiful..."

He stopped quickly, lifting his head to see Ana standing before him. Either the bourbon was getting to him, or she stood there looking like a complete goddess dressed in one of the nightgowns that had been provided for Crystal. The champagne colored silk cascaded over her skin hanging down to her mid thigh.

"I found this in the bedroom. I'm assuming it's not yours...?" Ana motioned down to herself, a smile playing on her lips.

"Miss Steele... you look..." Before finishing, he grabbed the glass of bourbon and took a chug, "mighty fine..."

"Mr. Grey, are you drunk?" Ana leaned against his piano, grabbing the glass from him and taking a small sip. She shivered, grimacing. "Ugh."

"Drunk? Not yet...and no, that is not mine. It happens to be my weekend guest who I had to make leave because you showed up." He grumbled something else under his breath. Christian stood, grabbing his glass back and finishing it up. He turned to walk away wanting to rid himself of this cloudy feeling. He was becoming unsure if it was the bourbon, or her. He began to walk, but then turned when he felt her grab his hand. The charge of electricity that passed between her fingers to his shocked him.

"Thank you.. Mr. Grey. For letting me stay the night." She said and he took a step towards her, leaning down to bring his face an inch from hers. He felt her take a sharp intake of breath which shuddered out.

"What... are you not telling me... _Miss Steele?_" Christian moved to her ear, whispering into it and taking a deep breath of her scent. He had already done the check on her... he knew she had no siblings. He knew her story was a farce. His fingertips trailed down her cheek where the evidence of her scuffle was apparent.

"I told you everything Mr. Grey. Why don't you tell me more about _you_?" At this he abruptly pulled away and left her with a shocked look on her face.

"Is that why you're here? To find out my secrets?" He scoffed. Christian sat on his couch, turning his head to watch her as she fumbled with her words.

"Wh- no!"

"There's not much to know about me Miss Steele. I'm a simple man.."

"Ah yes. Simple." Ana lifted her head to motion to the large apartment around him.

"I have expensive tastes Miss Steele."

"Like the girl who left before?" Ana sat beside him, curling her legs beneath her and resting her hand on her thigh. He let his eyes trail greedily across her figure down to her hand.

"She was not a prostitute if that's what you are insinuating." He growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Girlfriend then?" Ana asked lightly.

Christian was visibly becoming more and more frustrated with this woman. How _dare _she ask so many personal questions!

"No, Miss Steele. I don't _do_ girlfriends."

"So just a fuck buddy then...I see."

"ENOUGH!" Christian jumped up and Ana shrank into the sofa her eyes widened. "You ask _way_ too many questions! I should be asking _YOU _questions! Who are you?! WHY are you here? REALLY?" His need for control of the situation was slowly slipping. He was seeing red... red and a chestnut haired beauty.

He watched as she lowered her gaze, a tell tale sign of a lie. He hooked his finger beneath her chin pulling it up. "No response? Miss Steele, I _will_ get it out of you somehow."

She stared back at him, her blue eyes looking past his grey. She let out a small whisper, " What are you going to do to me?"

"What am I going to do with you? Or what would I _LIKE _to do with you?"

"Whichever."

Christian placed his bourbon down, grabbing her beneath the arms and lifting her. He carried her to the piano where he the lid fell with a BANG. There he sat her, watching her gaze tentatively at him.

* * *

Anastasia lay back on the piano, her heart racing. This was _not_ part of the plan... her plan anyway.

She recalled Jack's words to her. _"I don't care if you have to fuck him... find his weak spot...__" _She wasn't sure she was entirely comfortable with this. After all, she had only fooled around a few times and they were not by choice.

But... but as his fingers trailed up her legs leaving an electric charge in place, she found her resolve slipping.

"Maybe I can get the information out of you this way..." He murmured as pushed his hands beneath the nightgown, up to her stomach... moving past it to her breasts. His fingers trailed over her skin, fingertips lightly touching her nipples and she couldn't help but emit a soft moan.

She felt his hand leave her left breast and drag over her belly where she felt desire unfurling. "You...are... exquisite..." His lips had found her neck and he spoke in between soft kisses.

"Are you..." She gulped as she felt his fingers trail over the sweet spot between her legs, "Are you doing this because I made your friend leave?"

"Ana.. stop asking so many questions." One finger slipped beneath her satin panties to find her folds slick and ready.

"_oh... Christian.._" She knew immediately something was wrong. He stopped, pulling away from her leaving her laying on the piano wanting more.

"Wha...what happened? What's wrong?"

"I never told you my name Miss Steele."

"What? I don't.." Hadn't he? _No... Jack told me his name. Shit._

"Good night Miss Steele. It seems I don't have a clear head. We _will_ speak about this in the morning."

And with that, he walked away leaving her wanting more.


	5. Chapter 5

"Her! That's her!" Nicholas White pointed a broken finger towards the computer screen. The digital image sharpened into focus.

"So you are telling me... you let a hundred and fifteen pound girl slip away from you? TWICE?!" The voice that spoke from the shadows was dark, brooding, and angry.

Nicholas felt ashamed. He had spent too many years training to be the man he was, and he had failed.

"Now..." The voice was getting closer, "Now the diamond is gone. My most prized diamond... do you know Nicholas... how much that diamond is worth?!" Out his boss stepped from the shadows, looking too calm and collect for Nicholas's liking.

Mr. Lincoln walking slowly towards Nicholas, the heels of his designer shoes clicking against the tile. He was a larger man whose balding head shone with the dimmed light above. He cracked his knuckles, and finally reached Nicholas who put his head down.

"I failed you..."

"Then fix it... find her. Bring her back to me. _Alive... _and with my diamond." Mr. Lincoln watched the man in front of him made no movement. "NOW!"

As Nicholas left the room, Mr. Lincoln turned his head to face the computer screen staring at the brown-haired woman.

"I will find you.. and I will make you pay."

* * *

Ana Steele had stayed awoke most of the night with the door locked wrapped in the sheets. She hadn't felt such a charge of electricity between her and someone else in...well... never. Eventually she had dozed, thinking of his touch and wondering how she would get to stay another night.

"Miss Steele..." She heard a rapping on her door. "Miss Steele, Mr. Grey would like to speak with you before he leaves."

She awoke, arms outstretched into the air, her hair fanned across the white pillow. After the initial confusion of where she was located went away, she dressed quickly and found herself once again at the breakfast bar across from a Mr. Christian Grey.

She ignored him as she grabbed a homemade breakfast burrito that Mrs. Jones had made. She continued to look anywhere else as she took a small bite, followed with a sip of milk. She could feel his grey gaze penetrating her and it was making her blush.

"Miss Steele, I think we need to talk about last night..." He began.

_Oh, you mean how you just left me wanting and hanging? _

"Yes... I think we do as well." Ana replied, placing the burrito down and turning in her chair.

"How did you know my name? I never told you my name was Christian."

She frowned for a moment and shrugged it off. "Christian... _Mr. Grey..._ I saw your face on the cover of the Forbes magazine the other night on my way here. It was a bit of a shock to tell you the truth." She lied, looking back to her burrito as she spoke.

"Well... may I ask where you're going to go today?" He took a sip of his coffee, turning a page in the newspaper that sat before him.

"I'm... well I'm not sure. I think I'm going to-" She was then cut off by the sound of a door opening, and shoes skidding across the floor.

Another gorgeous man stopped before them, his head topped with curly blonde hair. His eyes, bright blue, looked surprised. "Christian, dude you have to- oh... I'm _sorry.._ I didn't know you had company."

Christian tensed beside Ana, and placed his cup down. "Elliot... what are you doing here? I thought I had security..."

"Sorry sir... bathroom break." Spoke Brute number one coming from a side hallway.

Almost immediately, this Elliot broke into a wide grin and walked towards Ana his hand outstretched to take hers. She tentatively placed it in, raising an eyebrow as he placed a soft kiss on her pale skin. Though it was harmless, she was sure she felt Christian bristle at her side.

"The name is Elliot... Elliot Grey. And you are?"

"Um...Ana." Ana replied.

"Elliot... down boy. Answer me. Why are you here?" Christian spoke again, reaching across his body to grab Ana's hand and pull it away.

Tearing his eyes away from Ana, Elliot grinned his big toothy smile again. "I met someone... and _wow_ she is hot."

"Elliot... you've met a lot of hot women... you fucked them... you never see them again."

Ana began to stand, feeling this conversation was not for her. She carried her milk to the sink, pouring it out and turned to walk back to the spare room. She reached the room just in time to see the small flip phone buzzing. She opened it throwing herself on the bed.

"Ana here."

_"Ana... it's Kate. Jack put me on the job." _

"He should have put you on it in the first place... doing what?"

_"He sent me after his brother. Thought maybe I'd get some dirt on him... it just sucks because he is so cute and sweet." _

"Oh shit.. Kate... his brother just came in here talking about how he had met some hot girl.."

_"Made a good impression huh? Oh... got to go. Jacks here. Report this afternoon. Bye." _

With that, the phone clicked.

* * *

"Who was that girl? She was smokin'..." Elliot rambled on, a breakfast burrito now in hand.

Christian loved his brother, they were best friends. However, because of the lifestyle choices that Christian led, he preferred his brother wouldn't just stop by.

"Oh... her. Found her getting the shit knocked out of her the other night. Brought her back here.." Christian murmured, deciding to leave certain parts out for the sake of himself and Miss Steele.

Elliot raised his brows, then shook his head. "Ooookay. So, double date? Go out to the club maybe?"

Christian snorted. He must have liked this girl if he was asking to go on a double date. Elliot never took girls on 'dates'.

"I'm not really sure Miss Steele _wants_ to go on a date with me..._" __Although I'd be able to get more information out of her... _Christian thought.

"Well, ask her about it... tonight... seven, you can come pick me up in one of your fancy cars." Elliot waggled his brows and without another word left the apartment.

Christian opened his newspaper once again, his eyes scanning the black text, but not really reading it. The pages were blending together, his thoughts on the brown-haired girl whose secrets he couldn't figure out. _What is the purpose of hiding something? Of coming here?_ He wondered vaguely, lifting a hand from his paper to run through his unruly copper hair.

"So... you're planning on asking me out?" He turned his head to see her standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. He let his eyes trail greedily over her figure before shaking his head.

"Well... my brother would like you to join us on a 'double date'. That or I guess I'll find someone else." He replied, grinning when he say a look of uncertainty flash over her face.

She approached him, sitting down beside him at the breakfast bar again. "I guess I'll go... if that means I can spend more time with you."

There it was again... that odd feeling in his stomach. He grimaced a bit, but before she could get hurt over his expression he replaced it with a grin. "I think... before we go, perhaps we should get you something to wear."

Ana lifted a brow, confusion setting in.

He could tell she was a girl who wasn't used to many luxuries in life.

* * *

Ana stood in one of the many dressing rooms at Neiman's. Her reflection was not one she was used to seeing. Instead of the drab garb she normally wore, her figure was now accented by the burgundy wrap dress that hugged her curves.

_This is ridiculous. _She thought to herself, bringing her hand sup to run through her hair. He had suggested that when they leave they go to the his hair dressers.

"I feel like a whore..." She mumbled.

She heard a tap on the door. "May I see how you look Ana?" She heard his soft voice and with a deep breath open the door.

Ana watched as his eyes widened slightly, his eyebrows lifting. "Well..." He began, "You do look mighty fine in that dress Miss Steele."

She felt her cheeks heat and was sure she now carried a flush. "Why thank you. I assume we're going somewhere fancy if i'm to wear a dress."

Christian sat in the chair opposite the dressing room door. Ana noticed the employees looking at him. She was sure he was used to this.

"Well, I'm sure my brother plans on eating a meal to impress his new lady friend. I plan on drinking some high quality wine, and seeing if I can figure out what you're hiding from me."

"Good luck with that Mr. Grey." She smirked in front of him. Once she turned back into the room however, she felt her face fall.

_Hopefully you won't get too much out of me..._


	6. Chapter 6

Ana stared through the glass windows that surrounded them. They sat 500 feet in the air at Seattle's 'SkyCity', the restaurant at the top of the Space Needle. Of course, she had figured they would go somewhere fancier than she was used to and felt highly uncomfortable. She had hoped that by her third glass of wine she would start to relax, but the more she drank, the more she felt her guard come up.

Christian sat beside her looking gorgeous, of course. His copper hair was messy as it always seemed to be and he was dressed in slacks with a white dress shirt and open black jacket. His brother sat across from them in jeans and a vintage looking t-shirt. While he did not seem as sophisticated as Christian, he looked just as good.

Kate was seated beside him, and what an awkward meeting that was. Ana, never good at the 'conning', had given Kate a stiff shake of the hand with a small smile. Kate on the other hand had attempted to pull her into a hug, compliment her, and act like she had never seen her a day in her life.

By their fourth glass of wine, the food was being cleared from the table. After having starters of clams and mussels, they had enjoyed a decedent dinner of halibut. Ana, not used to eating seafood, had poked it around with her fork for a few minutes, earning her a look from Christian that made her take a bite.

Elliot ordered another bottle of wine, and the four of them sat together. Kate and Elliot kept up a constant stream of conversation, while Ana kept quiet.

"Is there a reason you are suddenly being so shy?" Asked Christian, his lips brought to her ear. She felt herself stiffen, seeing Kate watching them from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, i'm not used to... well...this." She used her hand to motion to the area around her.

Christian opened his mouth to speak just as Kate jumped into the conversation.

"So, have you two been seeing each other for a long time?" Kate asked and Ana watched as her hand disappeared beneath the table. Moments later, Elliot jumped.

Christian grinned, chuckling to himself. "No, we aren't seeing each other."

"Maybe you should... you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife."

Ana's eyes widened and she took a swig of her wine. She felt her cheeks redden, and at the same time felt Christians finger's on her thigh. "I need to run to the restroom, i'm sorry." She stood, and as she did so did both of the men. Ana's blush spread.

Quickly she made her way to the bathroom, noticing that Kate had excused herself as well. Pushing the door open she leaned against the counter and let out a shuddering breath.

"Ana... get a hold of yourself. What the hell is going on?" Asked Kate, and she leaned against the bathroom counter. Of course, she looked gorgeous. Her blonde hair hung in waves to her breasts both of which were barely covered in a her 'little black dress'.

"You're good at this Kate: lying. Christian knows something is up... not to mention I almost had sex with him last night and... shit. This isn't me Kate!" Ana looked up at herself in the mirror. Normally she would be used to the sight of herself in jeans and a jacket. The burgundy dress that hugged her curves made her look like a completely different person.

"See! I told you there was sexual tension... why didn't you go through with it? I would've."

"Because Kate, that's not why I'm here!"

"You're here because Jack wants you close to him. He wants you to find a weakness. So what? Play the little girlfriend part! You'll never see him after this anyways."

"Easy for you to say..." Ana put her face in her hands. She took a deep breath while Kate patted her on the back.

"Listen Ana..." Began Kate. She lifted herself sitting gracefully on the bathroom counter top. "I don't know what Jack's issue is with this guy, and i'm starting to feel like it has more to do with all of them. But... but do you really want to be on Jack's bad side? Just do what you need to do and we can move on to the next crazy scheme."

"Don't you just want to run Kate? Just run away?"

"Of course... but he would find us. Remember what happened to Jon? He would find us... just do this Ana..."

* * *

"She's something isn't she?" Asked Elliot, leaning back in his chair his eyes closed. Christian had yet to see his brother this entranced by a woman. Generally, Elliot was more of a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' kind of guy.

"Kate? Yes... she is.. something." Christian had become annoyed listening to Kate go on and on, mostly about herself. She didn't have much couth, making comments that should have remained quiet. "She sure does speak her mind..."

Elliot opened his eyes and grinned. "Oh, you mean the sex comment? Well, it's true... you keeping this girl around for something else?"

Christian stared at his brother, his grey eyes scanning him. While he trusted Elliot, he also trusted Elliot to not keep his mouth shut. This is why so many secrets were kept from him. His lifestyle, his 'guests'... Elliot would blab. This was just another instance where Christian chose to keep the truth to himself.. most of it anyways.

"There's something going on with her... I think she may be in trouble... I intend to find out what is going on."

"Playing the hero huh?"

"Something like that."

He rose from his seat once again as both Ana and Kate returned from the bathroom, Ana having a little more light in her eyes. He noted that as Ana walked past him, her fingers had touched his arm ever so lightly. The charge of electricity that surged with just one touch was enough to make him go mad. Christian had never allowed a woman to touch him the way she did and he wanted more.

Kate sat back beside Elliot once more and whispered something in his ear. "Well... on that note, I think my beautiful date and I are going to get out of here." Elliot clapped his hands together rising from his seat and throwing some bills onto the table.

"Well.. looks like it's just you and me now..." Christian looked to Ana and grinned at the blush creeping back onto her face.

* * *

Ana hadn't been this drunk in a long time. As she stumbled back into his apartment with her heels in her hand, she couldn't help but think how nice it was to just let go for a night. Even better, it seemed that Mr. Grey was just as drunk as she was. They had talked about the most random things on the ride home. She had found out his hobbies, and he had found out her obsession with books. He had yet to broach the subjects that she was shying away from, but she was sure they were coming.

"Oh... it's so plain in here..." Ana exclaimed, throwing her shoes to the floor and putting her arms out around her. "You need color Mr. Grey."

Christian walked towards her loosening his tie. Ana felt herself shrink beneath his smoldering gaze and she cleared her throat.

"Color... maybe... _red._" She walked away from him as she spoke, letting her hands trail along his white walls. "Yes, definitely a red accent wall. What do you think?" In the moment it took her to turn around he was there.

She was pushed against the wall and he had his face inches from hers. His grabbed her hands, interlocking his fingers with hers and pushing them against the wall successfully making her chest pop out.

"Did you agree with that Kate...?" Christian slurred, "The whole... sexual tension thing?"

Ana felt herself heating up and bit down on her lower lip. Kate had told her to go with it... just to go with it and get this over with. "Yes..." She whispered and as if her words were his go ahead, his lips came crashing against hers.

She hadn't been kissed how he was kissing her in well... ever. His tongue rubbed against hers, his mouth moving with a purpose. She felt him push his groin against her, his erection straining to be freed. She had always expected intimacy to be romantic, but this was feral. He let go of her hands, his mouth leaving hers. He spun her around and yanked her dress up. Her behind was covered in silk black panties, ones that he had bought her that day.

"Beautiful..." He murmured, and Ana looked back at him anticipating his next move. She watched as he unzipped his pants and his erection sprung free. She gasped and while she felt she should stop him, the alcohol made her inhibitions fall away. Her panties were pushed aside and he snaked an arm around the front of her, his other hand grabbing her hip. "Do you want this Ana?"

She was shocked to hear herself say, "Yes.."

* * *

Ana lay on the floor in the foyer, her head spinning. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or the sexual encounter she had just experienced with a Mr. Grey. She was surprised to admit to herself that she didn't feel dirty, and had in fact enjoyed it. Even more so she enjoyed watching him afterwards finally strip down and come back in his pajama pants. She watched as he crouched before her, his eyes still glassy from the drinks.

"Are you planning on getting up from the floor Miss Steele?" He asked her, and she let her eyes trail over his perfect face.

"I'm trying to figure out where to go," She lied. "Remember I had one day. One day is up."

"Ah yes... but it seems I haven't quite figured out what your game is yet. I'd like another day out of you Miss Steele... perhaps I can take you on my boat tomorrow."

"Mmm.. what about your _friend?" _She watched his eyebrows raised, and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I will have to deal with her at some point, but for now... why don't we get some sleep."

She felt herself being lifted into the air, and carried away. In her drunkenness she was sure she saw a door ajar as they walked.

The room was painted red.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to say very quickly, thank you to those who consistently review each chapter. You really make me smile :) **

* * *

Nicholas White stood at the edge of the balcony that overlooked the alley where he had almost caught her. If there was one thing he had learned in his years, it was that the perpetrator always came back to the scene of the crime. She had been running _to_ something, trying to get somewhere. He had watched for hours, the butts of his many cigarettes smoked down by his feet. The balcony belonged to an abandoned building so it wasn't like someone would care.

He let out a breath of relief when he saw a black van pull up, a young Hispanic man coming out. He looked around, everywhere but up.

_Idiot..._ Nicholas thought, putting out his last cigarette and turning to walk downstairs. Out he came, slowly from the front door with his pistol in his hands out in front of him. He watched as the young man opened a hatch and disappeared inside. Quickly, Nicholas ran to the side of the hatch crouching to the side to not be seen. Minutes passed and the hatch opened once more. Without any preamble, Nicholas whipped his pistol against the mans head and down he went.

* * *

Jose woke to the sight of a dark damp room. The light above his head shone dimly and it was through a haze he was looking. The last thing he had remembered was the sight of a pistol coming into contact with him. There had been no fight. He had a simple mission really; all he had planned to do was go into the security hatch to see what they needed in there for supplies in case of an emergency. This was not part of his plan.

A man came walking into focus, tall and built. He wore black clothes, much the same as what Ana would wear when she was attempting a heist. His hair was buzzed into a crew cut and black ink peaked out from his collar.

"Who the hell are you?" It shocked Jose that when he spoke his words sounded garbled. Had he been drugged? He felt a little off but not by much.

"Still recuperating from that blow eh? My name doesn't matter Jose." The man grinned at him. "Yeah... I know who you are. Went through your wallet. You also seem to have a picture of the girl i'm looking for in there." The man walked closer, and Jose could see a knife in one hand, the other cleaning it with a dirty rag.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The man let out a short harsh laugh and delivered a blow to his face using the hand that held the rag. Jose coughed and sputtered, spitting out what he thought was a piece of tooth. He saw the blood from his mouth trail on the floor.

"This can be hard... or it can be easy... it's your choice. The other day a girl... _the girl in your wallet_... stole something from my boss. Something very _valuable. _It's my job to get it back. By whatever means necessary." The man held the knife up to his face, staring at the edge before dropping it onto a nearby table. _  
_

"I don't know where she is... she never came back." Jose lied. "We've been looking for her for days!"

Another blow to his face and Jose coughed again.

"I can do this all day Jose. Can you?"

"FUCKING BRING IT." Jose pushed his face out, waiting for the mans fist to come into contact with him.

"With pleasure."

* * *

Ana blinked away the sleep still in her eyes. The sight around her was unfamiliar, but the one next to her was comforting. She found herself waking up next to Christian Grey. He lay facing the ceiling, one arm pulled over his head. His lips were slightly parted, and he looked peaceful. Ana moved slowly, pushing the covers off of her and raised her eyebrows seeing that she was only in panties.

She grimaced as she sat up, the soreness between her legs evident.

"_clothes... clothes... where the hell can I find clothes?_" She stood, looking around and found a towel. Wrapping it around her waist she moved to the door peaking out to find the hallway empty. She tip toed her way towards the spare room where she had found clothes before. Ana pulled open the many drawers, not finding much. It was in the closet that she found a sun dress, one that looked barely worn.

After she was cleaned up and dressed, she tip toed back into the hallway allowing herself to look around freely. It was too big for one man, and Ana was sure he must be lonely. He had his friend, which Ana was trying hard not to think about. She didn't want to be a home wrecker, but also wanted Jack satisfied with this mission. There were many rooms, each door shut. She found herself opening them, and examining what was inside. In one, she had found his office, but quickly closed it for fear she heard a noise. She found the video game room once again and grinned looking at all of the unopened games. The best room however was a rather large library, filled with first editions of her favorite books. She found herself getting lost in there before making her way back into the hallway. The last room she went to open, and found the door handle wouldn't turn. She jiggled it, but it stayed locked. She reached up to run her hand along the top of the door frame but found it empty.

It was in that room she knew she needed to look.

"Miss Steele... are you giving yourself a tour?" With a yelp Ana turned and there stood Christian in his pajamas. She felt like a child with her hand in the cookie jar but quickly recovered.

"Yes, I didn't want to wake you up." Ana replied.

Christian sauntered towards her, grabbing her chin and bringing her lips to his. She kissed him lightly, and found that he was trying to deepen the kiss. She pulled back. "What's in this room?"

"Nothing of your concern... for now. Can I ask you a question Ana?"

"I thought you might."

Christian leaned towards her, pressing his lips against her shoulder, his fingertips gliding down her arm. "Just how inexperienced are you?"

She coughed on her own saliva, the question shocking her. "Excuse me?"

"Ana..." He pulled back giving her an incredulous look.

"Ugh. This is embarrassing. I've been with one person before.. but it was pretty lame, and lasted for maybe thirty seconds." She closed her eyes leaning her head back.

He didn't respond, but simply grabbed her hand and pulled. She found herself following him back into the room. "Come. Let me educate you, and then we'll head out on my boat. We have some things to talk about." He pushed her down onto the bed.

She didn't want him asking questions, but as his head fell between her legs she found her mind cleared of anything but him.

* * *

Christian watched as Ana stood nervously at the bow of the boat. She had been toying with her own fingers for almost an hour now. He wasn't sure if she was nervous for him to press her with questions, or nervous that she had slept with him.

This was a first for him. Never had he strayed from one of his contractual relationships. He wouldn't have considered it 'cheating', but he felt he should respect them enough to stay 'faithful'. He would have to face that sooner or later. He had also never allowed a woman to sleep in his bed, but he had found himself staring at her sleep for almost an hour in his drunken stupor the night before. Where this was going between them, he didn't know, but he could admit one thing to himself... he found himself drawn to her, and yes, he liked her. Either way, this talk had to happen.

He walked behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder and felt her jump at the contact.

"Ana, I know you don't have a brother." He began immediately, and felt her stiffen. "I can't go without having background checks done on the people who walk into my life. Especially in your situation."

"Christian.. I..." She looked up at him and looked at a loss for words. "Okay... fine." She let out a small sob. "I lied. Okay?"

"This I know. What I don't know, is why. And what is the truth?" He gazed into her eyes, his grey piercing her blue.

"I'm a thief. I took a job to steal a diamond... I stole it. I don't have anywhere to live... I was pretty sure it would get me some money." She kept her gaze locked with his.

"Did you come back to try and steal from me?" Christian felt himself tensing up. He was the richest man in Seattle, and he was sleeping with a thief.

"No... I came back because I had no where to go. I thought you'd take pity on me." She began to walk away from him but before she could he grasped her hand.

"Ana. Stop."

He looked at her face to see her crying. "I'm sorry I lied to you... _i'm sorry.._ but I had no where to go."

Christian put his arms around her, wanting to for the first time in his life console another human being.

* * *

Ana found it easier and easier to lie. Maybe because she was partially telling the truth. Now that this conversation had happened she was sure this would be easier. She was sure he'd let his guard down.

She had cried in his arms for almost ten minutes, and he had let her. The rest of their trip had remained uneventful, but peaceful. They now sat in a small restaurant on the water near where he had docked the boat.

Ana picked at her chicken dish, her mind full of what she should do next. She gasped in shock when she saw the flash of a camera and Brutes number one and two confronting the person.

"I don't understand," She asked Christian who had cleared his dish. "Why do people want to take pictures of you?"

Christian chuckled, reaching out a hand to grasp one of hers. "Because i'm wealthy Anastasia, and very very private. In fact, you're the first woman I think I've been seen out with."

"Why are you so private?" Ana asked, pushing her food away. Christian grimaced, but she pretended to ignore it. "Something to hide?"

She watched his face harden and quickly apologized, "No, I don't Ana. I just don't understand the fascination with my life. I don't really like talking about me. Let's talk about you." Christian took a swig of his beer. "I think we can establish that you may be in trouble. Someone might be angry at you."

Ana looked towards her hands, letting out a soft sigh. _This is not a lie, this is not a lie... _"Yes, I am. And yes they are."

"I can take care of you, you know..." He looked surprised at the words leaving his mouth. "Make sure you're safe."

She couldn't help but raise both eyebrows in shock. This man barely knew her. In fact... he knew _nothing_ about her. "Christian, you don't know me. Why? Why would you help me?"

With an exasperated sigh he released her hand and leaned back in his chair. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Ana, i'm used to having control in my life, rather control of the situations presented to me. It's driving me crazy to not know what's happening with you, or to you. I just want to make sure you're okay. Just say yes... accept my help."

She looked out of the corner of her eye at Brutes one and two coming back with an SD card she was sure.

"Okay Christian. Yes."

* * *

Nicholas stood at a sink in the corner of the dark room he had just spent hours in. His hands were cut and bloodied, but the majority of the blood had not belonged to him. The cool water felt soothing and washed away the red leaving his hands bruised.

The boy was tough. He had endured quite a while before passing out. He was still tied to the chair, but was slumped over. The stream of blood that had been coming to his face had ceased. Both eyes were swollen and bruised, and Nicholas was pretty sure he had broken the boy's nose.

Nicholas dried his hands and walked back over towards Jose. He smacked his face a few times before grabbing a glass of water and throwing it in his face.

Jose woke with a gasp.

"Had enough yet?" Asked Nicholas, pulling up his own chair and sitting in front of him. He was surprised to find that Jose began crying, a stream of tears running down his face. Nicholas grimaced, his comfort zone slipping. There was nothing more embarrassing than seeing a grown man cry.

"She came back..." Jose began. Nicholas leaned forward, a smirk replacing the grimace. "She came back, and was sent back out. The mission changed. I don't know where the diamond is... the boss thought she might have stolen it. I don't know..." Jose's words sounded garbled again, most likely from his face being so swollen.

"Where did she go?"

"Grey's... Christian Grey's... _please_... just let me leave." He continued to sob and Nicholas stood walking away from the crying boy.

He needed to speak to Mr. Lincoln about a certain _Christian Grey._


	8. Note from the Author

To my readers,

First, I just want to apologize because this update is taking more longer than usual. I am having a little bit of writers block (a lot of exciting things going on in my personal life!), and while I know where I want to take this story I am just having a hard time right now putting it together. I am not giving up on it, and it will be updated as soon as I think it is good enough (I wouldn't want to give you guys something awful!).

Second, I would like to hear from you all. After reading my story, is there something you'd like to see - something you _don't _want to see anymore? Please, let me know! I look forward to hearing from you.

Always,

D


	9. Chapter 8

Ana sat in the corner of the bathroom on the cold tiled floor. She had spent most of the day alone as Christian had been at work. He had kept a security guard there for her (Brute Number Two) who now sat in his office, she was sure. In her hands she held a phone and she typed into the keyboard to Noah who was to take the messages to Jack. The bathroom was becoming steamy as she planned on hoping into the shower once the text was finished.

_Ana: CG getting close to me. believes me. has a locked room. going to try to check thru his office then get into that room. _

She hit send, then hid the phone in the very back of a sink cabinet, pushing the items against it. She stood, peeling off her sundress and turned to look at herself in the mirror. The bruises that she had gotten from her attack were beginning to fade. Her fingertips ran across them; they barely hurt. Taking a moment, she pushed her hair back and stood tall, pushing out her chest. _Christian Grey likes me... he thinks i'm beautiful._ The thought of it stung knowing that when this was finished, he would hate her and she would be back to Jack's abusive hand. _Maybe... maybe I can stay here. I can tell him the truth... he'll understand._

Ana shook her head, willing that stupid thought to disappear. She knew that no matter what she would have to go back to Jack. If not, he would find her, and most likely kill her. She had tried to run once but hadn't made it very far. In fact, she had found herself at a local Starbucks silently cheering that she had reached the city when a man in black grabbed her by the arm and shoved her back into the car. The punishment she had faced from Jack had been sobering. She would be stuck in that lifestyle forever, and she realized it then.

After a deep breath, Ana pushed opening the shower door and stepped inside. The water immediately became a refuge as it cascaded over her body. She could admit here, in the shower, that she was developing feelings for Christian. It made her smile, and then it made her cry.

* * *

Christian's day at work had been long and dull. When he had first opened up his company he had felt like the master of the universe, watching the world from his tower. It was only now that Ana had stepped into his life that he felt something was missing. He had been asked on numerous occasions throughout the day what _'his deal was'_ (as his second in command Ros had said.) Christian couldn't be sure of that himself.

From a young age he had spent his life trying to gain control of everything around him. It was the main reason he had become a Dominant, and the main reason why he felt it necessary to have the woman he signed a contract with submit to him. His 'business agreements' were, up until this point, the only type of relationship he had been involved in. He wasn't used to the feeling that he kept getting in his stomach each time he saw Miss Steele. She disarmed him completely. There were no contracts, no NDA's. It was just him, and Ana.

He could admit to himself that he wanted more of it and the thought of treating Ana the way he treated other women made him sick.

Christian stepped out into his foyer from his elevator, his eyes searching for the brown haired beauty. The apartment was empty, almost soundless, except for the quiet sound of running water. Loosening his tie, he began to walk towards his bathroom and found himself walking inside without knocking. He could see her figure through the frosted glass of the door. She ran her hands through her hair, the water cascading off of her beautiful body. He felt that unfamiliar pull in his stomach again.

Silently, he began to remove his garments. Each article of clothing fell onto the floor behind him and he noticed his already growing erection. _Yes Ana... you have that effect on me..._ He opened the shower door, stepping inside and ignoring her small gasp. Was she... crying?

"Ana.." Christian began, "What's wrong?"

"I like you..." She cried, putting her head in her hands which then fell onto his shoulder.

Though he couldn't help but feel confused, he also felt a grin appearing on his face.

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes... yes it is. I don't even know you!"

_She's right... she doesn't. She doesn't know you're a monster. _

Christian grabbed her by the chin, pulling her face up to his.

"So get to know me."

His lips pressed against hers and he found himself lost in the water. Lost with her.

* * *

Jose lay on the floor in the alleyway near the security hatch. After the brutal beating he had received anything hurt to move. He was sure ribs were broken. The thought that he sold Ana out was killing him, and he silently hoped he would die in the road.

When the man in black was done with him, his cronies had bagged Jose's head and threw him into a vehicle. An hour later he had been thrown back where he had been picked up.

_I have to warn her..._ He slowly began to sit up, pushing his hands against the ground. Up he went, moving back until his back was resting against what he assumed was a wall.

_I will warn her._

* * *

Mr. Lincoln sat with his back to Nicholas. He stared at the image before him, of a man that he thought was long gone from his life. _Christian Grey._

Years ago, Mr. Lincoln had discovered that his wife was sleeping with Christian Grey. In order for his silence about the whole ordeal, Grey had offered Mr. Lincoln over one million dollars. Lincoln had refused, simply because he would never want to risk anyone knowing. He simply made sure that Elena would never make him look like a fool again.

It was now that he stared at Grey's face that he wanted to make him pay. First, for sleeping with his wife, and second, for harboring the woman who stole his diamond.

"Nicholas. I want you to send out a piece of mail for me." Mr. Lincoln said quietly.

"Sir."

"Address it to a Mr. Christian Grey."

* * *

Ana lay in the tub with her back against Christian whose legs were wrapped around her. His fingers moved continuously over her shoulders...her arms... her breasts. Her foot was pushed up, her toes playing with the faucet.

"Ana... I feel as if I haven't been entirely up front with you." Christian said, placing a kiss on her wet hair.

She tensed which she was sure he felt since he began lightly massaging her upper arms.

"As I told you... I don't have girlfriends. I don't... do... _relationships. _You are disarming me at every moment Miss Steele."

"Why... why don't you ever have girlfriends?" Ana asked nonchalantly. She knew that Jack was getting impatient, Noah had told her so. She needed information.

"I have particular interests in women, ones that didn't include feelings for them. Ana, i'm a do-"

Christian's voice was cut short by a knock on the door.

"Sir, Miss. Crystal is out in the foyer, and she is demanding she speak to you."

Christian leaned his head back groaning. "_Shit... _Ana. Stay here, i'll be right back."

Ana moved forward allowing Christian to leave the tub. His body glistened with the water and she couldn't help but sit and look like a drooling school girl. The man was an absolute God when it came to looks. He dried himself off and walked out. She quickly followed suit, drying herself off and wrapping the towel around her. After quickly slipping her dress back on she tiptoed out of the room, leaning into the hallway that led to the foyer.

_"Crystal... what the fuck are you doing here? I left you a voicemail. The contract is over." _She heard Christian say. _Contract? _

_"Why? Why was I not good enough Christian?!" _A woman responded. "_Or do I still have to call you SIR?!"_

_"Crystal, you need to leave. NOW." _

_"Is it that girl? The girl who came here when you kicked me out?! What does she have that I don't?!" _

_"I SAID NOW!" _

Ana stepped out into the hallway, her eyes taking in the image in the foyer. Crystal stood with tears running down her cheeks. She was pretty, a brunette, slender and almost baring resemblance to Ana. She had her gaze lowered and was whimpering. Christian stood over her in a stance that she hadn't seen him take. He stood over her, looking taller and intimidating. Ana watched as Crystal moved her eyes to her. The hurt in her face was evident, replaced almost immediately by anger. It only took a moment of that gaze before Crystal leaped at Ana.

What happened next was a blur. Ana had been pushed to the ground and the woman was on top of her slapping her. Christian and Brutes One and Two came charging forward grabbing the screaming Crystal. Crystal was then dragged out of the foyer by the Brutes and Christian was helping Ana up, checking her for injuries.

"I told you to _stay in the bathroom._" Christian growled through gritted teeth. Ana raised both eyebrows at him a frown appearing on her mouth. Up until this moment he had been sweet and caring. It was only now that she saw this side of him.

"It would have killed me if you had been hurt." He continued, raising his hands to her face and holding it tenderly. Just like that, he switched.

"I...i'm sorry. I heard yelling." Whispered Ana. She cleared her throat, ignoring the stinging in her face. "What did she mean contract? I thought she was just a fuck buddy."

Christian groaned, turning and putting his head in his hands.

"There are things you don't know about me Ana. Like I said, I don't have girlfriends." He said quietly.

Ana grabbed him by the shoulder. "Just tell me Christian. What? What is it?"

"Maybe it would be better if I just showed you..."

He grabbed Ana by the hand, grabbing a key from his key holder, and began to walk her up the stairs. She found herself at the locked door. She wanted to tell him not to show her. That way she would have nothing to tell Jack, but she was intrigued. With a click the door was unlocked and pushed open.

She stepped forward, finding herself in a very red room. With wide eyes she turned back to him.

"What the hell do you do in here?"

* * *

Christian groaned inwardly seeing Ana in his playroom. The look of shock on her face was evident. He waited for her to run. Instead, she asked a question.

"What the hell do you do in here?"

The room was deep red, a four poster bed in the middle. Surrounding them were toys that he used on his contracted women. He had built up quite a collection but found himself enjoying the idea of it less and less by the minute.

"I'm an established Dominant Ana. I bring women in here who want me to use these on them, women who are submissive's." He frowned as her shock became more evident. "There are contracts to establish what a person will and will not do-" He stopped as she put her hand up.

"Is this what you expect from me?" She asked.

"Honestly... it hasn't even crossed my mind to do this to you... you're different." He was sure he saw her eyes sadden.

She walked past him quickly out of the room and into the hallway.

"Fuck..." He murmured walking after her, his long legs barely needing to speed up to get to her. "Ana, please... don't go. You're not safe."

"Please just leave me alone. I need to think, please. Just let me think." She put her hand on her head and disappeared into the bathroom, the door locking behind her.

* * *

Ana sat on the cold tiled floor once again. She reached into the cabinet, pushing aside the items and grabbing her phone. One missed call from Kate. Three text messages.

_Noah: Good. Jack is getting impatient.  
Jose gone missing. cant find him. any word?_

_Kate: Ana I think im starting to like this guy. _

Ana frowned. She could relate to Kate, that was for sure. Her eyes went back to the message from Noah: _Jose gone missing. cant find him. any word? _Jose, missing? Panic seized her. What if something had happened to him?

_Ana: no word from him._ She pressed send and began to type a new message.

_Ana: CG has some kind of bdsm room. makes women his sex slaves. _

Her finger hovered over the send button. She began to press down, taking a deep breath.

With a sob, she threw the phone to the floor.

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it.


End file.
